Shina's story
by SilverWalnut
Summary: Shina Hatakes story lives on through the telling of her previous years before her murder.


Chapter 1: Rain

The rain fell from the sky like spears flying across a battle field. Shina loved the rain. Mika, on the other hand hated it. Mother never let Shina play outside in the rain. So, she sat on the couch, with a book, per their mother's request, clutched in her hand. Shina watched her sister for a few seconds before turing back to the window to watch the droplets hit the window violently. After sitting this way for quite a few minutes, Mika let out a sigh and tossed her wavy, pearl hair behind her. "Shi lets go outside I'm bored."

"We can't go outside."

"and why not?"

"Because its raining."

"I know that."

"Mother would be furious. We could catch cold."

"Oh come on Shi don't worry so much. You love the rain!"

"I do love the rain. Mother only lets us look at it."

"Cruel isn't it?"

"Mother isn't cruel she's reasonable."

"Mother is too careful. Like some one else I know."

Shina didn't like being compared to her mother. Her mother was a beautiful women with golden brown hair. Mika had inherited her ocean blue eyes while Shina's were dark as the night's sky. While Mika's frame was stronger and her hair flowed far behind her when she ran and fell in gentle waves when she stopped. Shina's was flat as a board and barely reached her shoulders like Father's.

"Alright." Mika slammed her book shut and nonchalantly tossed it on the couch now behind her. "I guess I will go alone."

"You never go anywhere alone."

"So come with me." and that was that. Her and Mika didn't even bother to put on rain coats. Mika dashed outside, her hair instantly absorbing the summer rain. Her face gently dismissed the water by running off her face in gentle streams. "Come on Shi! Its gonna stop any minute!" She reached for the sky, closing her eyes and twirling around like an untamed toddler. Shina gingerly took a step towards her sister. Her clothes were instantly soaked. The rain was much prettier from inside. Shina felt like a wet dog exempting the smell. Mika impatiently but tenderly took her younger sister's hand. "It wont harm you." She gave her arm an insistent tug and pulled her out a few feet beyond the house's porch. The sisters held hands in the rain for a moment. Mika looking cherub-like as ever and Shina feeling like a drenched mop. "Try not to look so upset Shina its just water after all." Shina frowned. "We ant supposed to be out here and its just getting me wet."

"Thats because you aren't doing anything."

"Well… What am I supposed to be doing?"

"You are supposed to close your eyes and imagine you are free. No rules. No school. No nothing and just imagine it's all being washed away." Mika proceeded to jump up and down and open her mouth just enough to swallow the rain water.

"Gross Mika. Close your mouth. Thats discusting."

"Mika blinked her eyes causing water to fall in small beads from her eyelashes. "Mother says we are made from 80% water. Maybe one of us will even weild water chakra. Whats so nasty about consuming it?"

"It's gross because it hasn't been filtered and since when do you listen to anything that Mother says?"

Mika smirked. "I listen more than you think sis."

Shina figured it would hurt to try. She opened her mouth awkwardly and tasted the water. "It tastes the same!" She yelled to her sister in delight. Mika took her hand and twirled Shina around like a princess at a ball. In turn she curtseyed and Mika danced in place of a prince. They both giggled loudly. They slipped and fell a few times muddying their clothes heavily. After Dancing, singing and jumping in puddles, familiar footsteps could be heard from the porch. "Mika and Shina Hatake! Get in this house right now!" As frustrated as their mother looked, she held soft towels open to cocoon them inside when they made it to the porch. As she lectured them on the sickness they could come across, Father poked his head out the window. "Akemi whats all this racket about?"

Their mother pushed the two soaking wet girls inside busily as she spoke. "You're daughters decided that they should jeopardize their heath today by spending God knows how long out in that rain!" Father held the door open as two heavily toweled girls made their way through the entry way. Mother stopped them at the matt. "Oh now how am I going to get you two upstairs without dripping water everywhere?" Mother's eyebrows furrowed. Father clucked and shook his head. "Crazy kids.. well i guess I will just have to take them myself. Without a bit of notice, he scooped each of his daughters under both of his arms. Mika and Shina fell into a fit of laughter. Shina only caught a glimpse of her mothers face but her hand was resting on her cheek and even though she wasn't smiling, warmth and admiration for Father could be found in her eyes. Father spun Shina and her sister out of the towels and left the room while mother helped them change into warmer clothes.

"Mother.." Mika began. _Oh no here we go._ Mika never prevailed to earn mother's favor after doing something naughty however, that never stopped her from trying. Mother seemed to catch on to Mika fairly quickly. She gave her a quick glance and sighed. "What is it Mika-san…" She continued to flatten out Shina's clean green summer dress that was normally reserved for days out to the village. Mika smiled brightly like her mother aways told her to and folded her hands in front of her. "Do you think Shina and I will make good ninja some day even though we cause you so much trouble? Mother raised an eyebrow. "You know the answer to that question Mika-san I don't know how many times I have to tell you, besides I'm still quite bitter with you." Mika put on her best shameful face. Her eyes proceeded to water while Shina watched stone faced. Mother ignored Mika's pathetic act and put a hand on Shina's face. "How do you let her talk you into such things my museume?" Shina looked over at her sister who angelically looked at their mother in such a sad way that Shina felt a slight bit of pity towards her. She didn't want to throw Mika under the bus but the way her mother looked at her always pulled the truth out one way or another. It was a mixture of compassion and expectation. "Uhh.. well." Her mother interrupted. "That is no way to answer a question Shina-san. You will begin with the truth. the truth never needs to be thought out. Shina turned towards Mika for some answer. Her mother gently cupped her face back to face her and locked her eyes onto hers. Surprisingly, her mother didn't ask for an answer she just proceeded to wipe stray soil from Shina's face.

After the girls had been tidied to their mothers expectations, the rain stopped. Mika bounced up and down. Most likely ready to ask if she and Shina could go outside to play. Before Mika could even make a sound, Mother held up a hand to Mika. "Not a word musume. Back to your book. Shina come help prepare dinner. Shina shot her sister a helpless look in which she returned. Her mother quickly set Shina to peeling potatoes while she started to prepare the miso broth. "Mother?" Shina asked; half afraid she would be shut down like her sister had been. Her mother still faced the stove. "What is it Musume?" Shina sighed in relief. "Well I was wondering.. Are we really going to be using what we are learning from lessons when we take the test to become genin?" Mother stopped stirring the pot of miso and turned to face her daughter. She had a smile on her face. You become more and more like your sister everyday Hatake Shina." Shina was confused. "What do you mean?" Her mother turned to face the pot again. 'You both question my methods so much. Don't you believe I have your best interest at heart Musume?" Shina continued peeling the potatoes. "Mama thats not what I meant to ask."

"Then ask again."

"Should I be studying more seriously?"

"Always."

"But do I need to Mother? Is it important to learn about plants, beetles, clans and types of fabric?"

"Yes."

"But why Mama?"

By this time, she had approached her mother from behind. Her mother was small but Shina's head only was a few inches higher than her waist. Her mother continued to stir the pot. When Shina peeped around to look at her mothers face she saw that she was smiling. "Mama why are you smiling?" Mother shook her head. "Because you are silly my dear." She finally turned around and knelt down so that her eyes were level with Shina's. "Father tells you stories and trains you to prepare you for the future." Shina felt uncomfortable meeting her mothers gaze. She tried to look away. "Do you know why Father tells you those stories and trains you?"

"Well.. because he wants us to learn from him."

"Exactly Musume. Now why does he want you to learn from him hmm?" Mother turned Shina's face forcibly requesting her gaze. "Because he doesn't want us to die." Mother rolled her eyes and a chuckle was heard outside the kitchen door. Mother called out towards the door. "Kunio, come out. I can sense you listening in. Father stepped out from behind the door. "Sorry I dint want to ruin the moment." In all honesty Shina was glad that Father had come in when he did. Mother was always full of lessons to be taught. "Now," Father began. "Your mother was trying to tell you that the reason I tell you about my experiences in the past and teach you to fight is not because I want you to know how awesome I am." He placed a large slender hand on his youngest daughters shoulder. "I tell you these things because I want you to learn from it yes, but also because I love you and care about what happens to you. Your mother does the same thing. She passes on her knowledge to you in the form of books and literary knowledge." Shina didn't know what to say. "Because I love you too Shina-san". Mother kissed the top of her head and continued stirring the soup and Shina went back to cutting potatoes.


End file.
